Angels Fall
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome ends up in the world of Fairy Tail. There, she has multiple forms of magic, including being a Celestial Mage. However, she needs someone to train here in her magic but that's easier said than done. Just what is Kagome's new purpose in this strange world she finds herself in? [Kagome H., Loki/Leo]


**Author's Note: So hey you guys! I've been getting the urge to write more stories lately. So far, I plan on writing a Fairy Tail fanfic (Loki + Lucy), an InuYasha + Sword Art Online crossover (Kirito + Kagome), Fairy Tail + InuYasha crossover (Mystogan + Kagome), and more. So yeah, here's an InuYasha + Fairy Tail! I hope you guys enjoy! Oh also, I'm going to twist the plot of Fairy Tail. Also, I'll most likely redo the summary as I write more.  
Yeah, I know I keep starting stories but I do promise that I will finish each and every story I have up. I hate leaving stories unfinished (even if I understand the reasoning behind it. For example the author is no longer able to update (he or she died or some other reason), has no more inspiration, etc.) Anyway, I saw that this pairing as well as Kagome + Mystogan is not popular at all and there aren't any or many in this pairing's case on fanfic net so yeah. I decided to write some and upload them. Even if no one reads them...**

 **Start Date: 5/22/2016**  
 **End Date: 5/22/2016**

 **Rating: M (MA?)**  
 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Loki]**  
 **Summary: Kagome ends up in the world of Fairy Tail. There, she has multiple forms of magic, including being a Celestial Mage. However, she needs someone to train here in her magic but that's easier said than done. Just what is Kagome's new purpose in this strange world she finds herself in?**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own neither anime/manga. I'm broke so don't sue cause you won't get anything.**

 **Angels Fall**  
 **I Will Not Bow**  
 **3rd Person Point of View**

Kagome sighs, shaking her head at the thoughts running through her mind. Staring at her charm bracelet, Kagome lets a bitter smile spread across her lips before she banishes it. Adjusting the necklace Sesshomaru had given her, Kagome shakes her head vigorously to banish the bad memories surfacing. Placing her hand in her pocket, her fingers brush against her key chain. Kagome smiles as she feels reassured from the contact.

"Next stop is Magnolia. Everyone who is getting off, please vacate your seats," A male voice echoes from speakers scattered throughout the train. Kagome smiles and gets up, grabbing her small amount of luggage. Dragging it behind her, Kagome gets off the train. Kirara and Shippo peek out from her mane of blue-black hair.

"So mama, we're here?" Shippo asks. Kagome smiles.

"Yes, Shippo. Now we just have to find an apartment," Kagome answers with a smile. Kirara mews as Kagome affectionately scratches behind her ear. "Okay let's get going—oh!" Kagome utters as she collides with something. Her key chain flies out of her pocket as she falls on her rump.

"Ow," She and someone else mutters at the same time. Kagome blushes as she looks up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss! I didn't mean to bump into you! I wasn't looking where I was going!" A blonde girl with expressive brown eyes exclaims in English. Kagome blinks before smiling widely.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking either so it's my fault as well. I suppose we can consider it a mutual collision," Kagome says as she smiles at the young girl. "My name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho; what's yours?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," The blonde says as she shakes Kagome's hands.

"Here Mama. Your keys fell out of your pocket when you fell," Shippo says as he holds up her key chain.

"Thanks Shippo," Kagome responds as she picks her son up.

"You're a Celestial Mage too?" Lucy asks, excited. Kagome blinks, looking up at Lucy in confusion.

"Celestial Mage? What's that?" Kagome asks. Lucy blinks, shocked at her response.

"You don't know what a Celestial Mage is but you have two Celestial Keys?" Lucy asks. Kagome shrugs.

"Oh, do you know where I can find an apartment for rent and someone named Makarov?" Kagome asks.

"Master Makarov? Of course I know where he is! I'll take you there and I know a few apartments for rent but they're all very expensive!" Lucy says as she grabs Kagome's hand and helps her up. Kagome grabs her stuff before Lucy proceeds to drag her off, heading to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Kagome blinks at the chaos surrounding her. 'Damn, this is where I'm supposed to find Makarov?! What the literal hell Midoriko?!' Kagome thinks as she ducks a flying person. After five minutes of ducking to avoid being hit, Kagome gawks as she watches Lucy get knocked to the side. Feeling someone grab her backside, Kagome rams her elbow in his or her face. "Damn, there's even a Miroku in this world too," She mumbles under her breath.

Everyone stops as they feel the malicious intent seeping from Kagome. Ice particles and lightning begin appearing in the air. "You're all childish idiots. I swear, you're all lucky that yI haven't put a rosary on each and every one of you numbskulls! I'd find immense pleasure in making each and every one of you eat dirt," Kagome's dark voice echoes throughout the room. "God, I wonder if Midoriko was even in her right mind to send me to find Makarov who is apparently the leader of this place."

"MAMA!" Shippo screams out. Kagome disappears and reappears, pinning a man against a wall by his neck. Kirara roars as fire engulfs her as she undergoes her transformation.

"I suggest you release my son before I shove my hand inside of you and rip your intestines partially out. Then I will tie them in a hangman's noose and hang you in a tree. I'd enjoy watching you to see what killed you first, my poison, lack of air, or blood loss," Kagome snarls out, her yokai enveloping her and changing her appearance.

A large figure looms behind her. "Did you just say Midoriko?" The person asks. Kagome watches the man's eyes roll beck into his head before dropping him and turning around.

"Yes, I did. Why, are you hard of hearing?" Kagome growls out, her already animalistic appearance becoming more defined. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I apologize for snapping at you, I'm just extremely irritated. Especially since someone decided to harm my son."

"It's understandable. I do apologize for your child being harmed because of the idiocy of my guild members."

"it's okay. So, I take it you are Makarov?" The large figure shrinks down, leaving behind a small elderly man wearing a blue and orange striped hat and orange clothes.

"Indeed, I am."

"Good. Midoriko sent me here to help you out for something big that's coming. Unfortunately, one of my old enemies has managed to come here as well so you'll need to know everything," Kagome says.

 **Author's note: In the story, Lucy had to sacrifice Aquarius when she was younger in order to save her family. Like I said, I do plan to twist and change the story line of Fairy tail. There will be major plot changes. Also, it's almost been a year since I last watched Fairy Tail so I will be rewatching it to write the characters in character more. Just letting y'all know.  
ALSO IF ANY OF YOU NOTICE ANY ERRORS PLEASE INFORM ME! IT WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! THANK YOU!  
Word Count: 1,275**

 **~ Ja ne! Enjoy! Please follow/favorite/review/etc.!**


End file.
